


Boxers to Leotards

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: “Potter, I will not let you out of this dorm room dressed like that!”� said Lily, staring pointedly at a spot on the wall, instead of the half naked boy standing in front of her.“Oh come on Lily, I’ve got boxers on!”�“James, you’ll scar the first years and have to foot their psychiatric bills,”�...





	Boxers to Leotards

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, the genius behind it all.

 

**Author’s Note: I posted this a while ago, but got frustrated with it and deleted it. It’s been revised and I think it’s time for another shot.

 

Of Underwear and Tutus 

By: TwinklingStars

 

 

“Potter, I will not let you out of this dorm room dressed like that!” said Lily, staring pointedly at a spot on the wall, instead of the half naked boy standing in front of her.

 

 

“Oh come on Lily, I’ve got boxers on!”

 

 

“James, you’ll scar the first years and have to foot their psychiatric bills,”

 

 

“Psh. No I won’t, even the midgets would like to see this,” he said spreading his arms wide, looking expectantly at Lily.

 

 

“I don’t appreciate it, and I know that the teachers won’t. You’re Head Boy! If you don’t put some clothes on… I’ll… I’ll… I’ll do it myself!” Lily replied.

 

 

“Have at it, darling!” said James, sauntering a few steps nearer to where she was standing.

 

 

“Fine,” and with that Lily gave her wand an intricate little flick and there stood James, somewhat shocked, in a polka dotted black leotard with a pastel pink tutu and ballet shoes.

 

 

“Erg… Couldn’t it be something else….please?” he asked hopefully.

 

 

“Nope, and I can’t wait to watch you try and take it off,” 

 

 

Lily clambered out of the portrait hole, and with a little bounce in her step, she walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall. She was fantastic at conjuring clothes and Permanent Sticking Charms were her personal specialty.

 

 

She only got about half way down the corridor before being accosted from behind.

 

 

“Get it off of me!” 

 

 

James was frantic. Going down to breakfast, dressed as he was, didn’t seem very appealing, but he didn’t know the counter charm.

 

 

“I can’t. The word ‘permanent’ isn’t in the name of the charm for nothing, you know,” She side-stepped the horrified boy and continued on her way to breakfast. 

 

 

When she didn’t see James in her morning Transfiguration class, she was very amused. He had detention now, as well as still being clothed in a tutu. She certainly had blackmail, and quite a bit of leverage. 

 

 

“If I bargain enough, maybe I can get him to promise to leave me alone,” she muttered to herself as she walked across the grounds to Herbology.

 

 

“Hey Lily!” someone called, “Wait up!”

 

 

Sirius grabbed her arm and spun her around, “Have you seen James?”

 

 

“Not since this morning. He failed to turn up for Transfiguration, and I highly doubt he’ll be in Herbology,” she replied with a self satisfied smirk plastered across her face.

 

 

“Oh,” Sirius said, turning to walk away. He stopped dead in his tracks, seemed to realize something, and spun around again to sprint after her.

 

 

“Do you need something?” Lily asked him, quite innocently.

 

 

“What did you do to him?” Sirius asked suspiciously.

 

 

“He tried to leave the Head’s room nearly naked, so I provided him with appropriate attire,” Lily said.

 

 

“What did you do?” Sirius demanded.

 

 

“Now, wouldn’t you like to know? I guess you’ll see him sometime; I think I’ll let him explain it,” Lily said as she continued her walk across the lawn. Sirius remained in tow, asking quite a few questions, most of which were deflected or answered in a rather round-about sort of way.

 

 

By the time they got to the Greenhouses, Professor Sprout was about to begin the lesson, so any further inquiry was postponed. 

 

 

The seventh years were pruning Venomous Tentaculas that day, and they could have used a few more pairs of hands. Everyone left the greenhouse sustaining some sort of injury, the worst of which was a maimed arm inflicted upon Gideon Prewett when he attempted to tackle a particularly large one on his own.

 

 

The crowd of slightly gimped seventeen year olds headed towards the Hospital Wing to be mended by the school nurse. When they arrived, there were curtains surrounding one of the beds, which was never a good sign. When asked, Madam Pomfrey simply replied that a student had had an accident and didn’t wish to be seen. 

 

 

Lily purposefully placed herself at the end of the line for healing, and when she was the last student in the room, she asked Madame Pomfrey (rather theatrically) who it was behind the curtain. Before Madame Pomfrey could answer, a deep voice sounded from behind the flowery cloth: “It’s me, you dimwit! Come get this off; I know you know how!”

 

 

“Get what off, Mr. Potter? I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied innocently.

 

 

“You liar, you did this! Come undo it!” James was really irked.

 

 

“Now, now, calling people names isn’t very nice-” But Lily was cut off by Madam Pomfrey.

 

 

“Miss Evans, you’re upsetting my patient. Out you go, if you don’t mind,” she said.

 

 

“Sorry I created a disturbance, Madam Pomfrey. Thanks for fixing me up!” Lily then departed, leaving a very frustrated James in her wake.

 

 

**Author’s Note: This is just a short prologue to set the scene. The plot-line will be more in depth in future chapters. Thanks for reading it!


End file.
